User blog:AlexRulz34/Final Destination 6 Opening Disaster.
Ok, well, here's how i think the Disaster SHOULD Occur... Note: I've added a little ideas, so, i really want your HONEST opinion. Year 1996, Ethan Moore stood proudly alongside his Wife, Jane Goodwin, as they constructed On the Branded Hotel. Ethan: Coming Along Nicely. Jane: Might even finish it Today. Ethan: Oh, ho. Don’t get your hopes up. Man: ETHAN! JANE! NEED YOU INSIDE! Jane: All right, let’s go see what “Big Man” has got for us today. (Ethan Chuckled and they both went into the room that would be the Grand Bedroom in the future. “Big Man” name was Robby, Ethan’s Boss who works at the Construction Site.) Rob: All Right, Ethan, you take the Left Side of this room, and Jane will handle the Windows. Got It? Ethan and Jane: GOT IT! (Behind them stood giant Windows that gave the person view of the entire city. The Empire State Building wasn’t far of course. Ethan then went to get some plywood, and headed to the Left Side, where the wall needed some working On. Jane headed towards the windows with a Nail Gun to insert some screws.) Ethan: Jane? Got It? You’ve never worked with a Nail Gun before. Jane: Yeah, it’s Fine. I’ll learn. (They both laughed and got back to work. Outside the Windows, stood a Crane, carrying Giant Steel bars. Jane carefully aimed the Nail Gun at the small hole, and fired. The Nail slid into the Hole in one piece.) Jane: That wasn’t Hard at all! Ethan: Now…you’ve got about 20 Holes coming up. (Jane smiled, and aimed for the Second Hole. Ethan grabbed a saw, and started cutting the Wood in half. While he was cutting, he felt a small wind brush by his Hair. He turned around sharply, but saw nothing. He then went back to cutting, and decided to ignore it. He cut another piece of Wood in half, and the end slipped off of the Table, and landed on a Sandbag, popping it. Sand burst everywhere, and it all seemed to settle in one pile.) Rob: Ethan. Ethan: Sorry, Boss. (Rob gave Ethan a warning look, and continued hammering. Jane had finished 18 Holes so far. She aimed carefully once more, but when she fired, the Nail shot through the Hole, and hit a gasoline Barrel, letting gas spew onto the Ground. Jane then gasped, and looked at Rob. He didn’t look happy.) Rob: Ethan, Jane! One more screw up and your outta here! Ethan: Got It. Jane: Eh, what are Two more holes gonna do… (In the crane, a Worker was sipping some coffee, when a Crack showed up on the bottom of the Cup. A drop of Coffee slipped out of the Crack, and onto the Control Panel. The Panel then Sparked, and the crane started to Turn. The worker realized it about 5 seconds Later. He pulled a lever, and the panel started working again, but Gravity still forced the Crane to turn. The Worker then called Robby to inform him of the Disaster. Robby’s cell phone then began to ring, and he picked it up with Anger.) Rob: WHAT!? Worker: THE CRANE- (He didn’t finish. The crane then plowed into the Windows, and started turning Right, smashing the Rest. Jane Belik, another Worker saw the crane, but was too late to move as she was struck by the moving Crane.) Ethan: GET OUT OF HERE! (There was only one window remaining, the one that Jane had been working on. Due to it missing two holes, it fell back a few inches, letting the Sunlight reflect onto the Pile of Sand, causing a Fire. The Gasoleine had been working it’s way towards the Sand, and it had finally done it’s job. This created an Explosion, which incinerated Ben Johnson, another Worker, and had also caused the entire Front of the floor to collapse, letting everything slide out of the Window Sockets.) Jane: ETHAN! (She had fallen off of the Floor, and landed on a large Beam. Ethan tried hanging onto the Floor, but lost his grip as he fell onto the Same beam. Rob followed afterwards, but landed below them on a Platform. Another Explosion caused some Plywood to decapitate Cameron Benson, who then fell into the Street below. Ethan escorted Jane along the pipe, and looked around for something that could lead them to safety. Robby then slid off of the platform, and fell about 5 feet into the Street below. He opened his eyes, and laughed in Relief, but another Beam had collapsed, letting a Barrel full of Acid tip over, and pour on Robby. He screamed and wiggled around, until he was reduced to nothing but Bone. An out of control car then crushed the Bones, obliterating them. Ethan then gagged, and continued his way down.) Ethan: HANG ON, JANE! Jane: I’LL TRY! (They slipped onto the Platform below, and continued on. The Crane then started to fall towards the Site. Jane ran across the Platform, just in time for the Crane to smash the middle, also crushing Two more workers. Ethan and Jane slide towards the Middle, but are able to get a Grip. Sharp plywood laid at the bottom of the Platform, leaving no Escape.) Jane: HANG ON! (Suddenly, a rescue worker, attached a rope to his Waist, jumped out of an helicopter, and lowered to Rescue Jane and Ethan.) Worker: COME ON! Ethan: THANKS, MAN! (He took Jane first, which was tough considering how much she Weighed. He succeeded in getting Jane up, but As he dropped down to pick up Ethan, the Pilot turned the Chopper a little, forcing the Blades to slice through the Restraint, letting the Worker fall and get Impaled on the Plywood.) Ethan: HEY! TAKE JANE SOMEWHERE SAFE! Jane: NO! I CAN’T LEAVE YOU! Ethan: GO! (One last explosion caused multiple plywood to strike the Helicopter. One of them struck the Blades, ripping them apart. The Chopper then started to plummet Towards the site. Ethan then let go of the Beam, and avoids the sharp wood by an Inch. The wood cuts the right side of his Waist although. The Helicopter then crashes into the Site, Exploding, Killing the Pilot and Jane. Ethan lands on the Sidewalk below, and is badly Injured. He looks up, and sheds a Tear. The entire building then Collapses, as well as the Site. One last Piece of wood falls, and impales Ethan in the Stomach… (Ethan found himself back in the Room with everyone still Alive.) Rob: One more screw up and your outta here! Jane: Eh, what are two holes gonna do? (Ethan started Freaking Out. Everyone died, and then they were back here!) Ethan: GET OUT! Rob: Ethan- Ethan: This place is going to collapse! Everyone out! Jane: Ethan, calm down. Ethan: No, no, I saw it! THAT CRANE WILL HIT THE BUILDING! (He pointed towards the Crane, which started to turn. Everybody then rushed to the Back of the room, and Ethan called the Elevator.) Ethan: WAIT! (He ran to the Windows, and busted one with his foot.) Ethan: EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THERE! THE CRANE! (Everybody below saw the Crane, and dashed for the Exit. Ethan then ran into the Elevator, and proceeded out. Suddenly, there was a large rumble, and then they felt shaking Above Them. The elevator then started moving left and Right. The doors opened, and they stepped out of the Elevator, and dashed out of the Building. The crane had already struck the building, and everything was falling. Everyone was dashing through the Construction site as many people continued to die. Many beams were falling, making it hard for them to get out Alive. A barrel full of Acid then hit the Sidewalk, feet away from Robby. Ethan and Jane made it into the Streets, but the Entire place crashed down, throwing dust in they’re direction. Everybody coughed and cleared they’re vision to see nothing but Remains of what could have been. Everybody was looking at Ethan with Horror as he could say nothing. Category:Blog posts